


Makeup

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Malec One Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mangus does his boyfriend's makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you taking so long ?”</p><p>“Perfection takes time, darling.”</p><p>“Lots of it, apparently.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Malec, so hopefully you all like it :)

“Why are you taking _so long_?”

“Perfection takes time, darling.”

“Lots of it, apparently.”

 

Magnus chuckled. “You can open the door if you want, Alexander. I’m just doing my hair and makeup now. I don’t need privacy to do that.” The warlock reached over and opened the door to the bathroom.

 

“By the time you’re finished, the restaurant's going to be closed.” Alec whined.

“Shh, Alexander. Patience is a virtue.” Magnus sighed, messing with his wet hair before fumbling for the gel and his hairdryer. When he looked back up at the mirror, he noticed Alec leaning against the doorframe, looking at him curiously. “What is it?” Magnus asked, getting to work with gelling his hair.

 

“I just never saw you like this before, with no makeup or anything.”

“Are you judging me?” Magnus smirked a little, knowing that wasn’t the case.

“No, it’s just interesting.” Alec replied with a shrug.

“‘Interesting’?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Why do you do this, anyways?”

 

That made Magnus think for a moment. He’s gone through so many phases in his life, it was hard to keep track. “...I don’t know, it called to me, I guess. I started doing my hair before I started wearing makeup, I think I saw someone on the street with hair like this and thought I should try it. As for the makeup and the clothes, I was simply curious. I’ve always been rather... _eccentric_ , and dressing like this simply seemed to fit.” The warlock started blowdrying his hair, it’s usual spikes now beginning to take shape. “I like doing this. It’s fun to me. And I like looking my best, and I like putting on a show. When I got Pandemonium it fit even more.”

 

Alec nodded, understanding. Personally he didn’t care about his appearance as much. Sure, he tried to at least look presentable, but not to the same caliber as Magnus. Though…he was a _little_ curious about what it was like. Besides, this was what this relationship was about, wasn't it? Trying new things? Getting to know himself?

 

“Could I try sometime? The makeup I mean? I don't think I can do what you do with my hair.”

 

Magnus immediately froze. _Alec in his makeup?_ The shadowhunter was _already_ gorgeous without makeup, he could barely imagine what his lover would look like with some on.

 

He probably wouldn't be able to keep his pants on.

 

Alec took Magnus’s shocked silence as negative. “So...no?” He asked quietly.

 

The warlock turned to face the other, smiling up at him. “Of course you can, Alexander.” An idea suddenly popped into his head. “How about right now?”

 

“R-right now? But we're going to dinner…”

“Change of plans. We’ll go to Pandemonium instead.” Magnus paused. “If you want to.”

Alec hesitated before nodding. “Okay.”

 

Magnus grinned happily. “Let me get finished getting ready, then I’ll do you.” Magnus turned back to the mirror and finished doing his hair. When he was done, he retrieved his makeup and started doing that.

 

Alec watched the warlock closely. As much as he wanted to, he didn't think he could pull off the glitter that Magnus could. “What do you think you’ll do for me?” He asked curiously. Magnus looked at Alec through the mirror before answering. “Because we’re going to a club, probably something a little dramatic.” When the warlock saw the concerned expression on the shadowhunter’s face, he smiled softly. “The nice thing about makeup is that if you don't like it, you can take it off.” When Magnus’s eyes were golden and glittery to his satisfaction, he turned his heel and smiled up at Alec. “Your turn, Darling. Come here.”

 

Alec came closer to Magnus and bend down a little so the other could reach. After careful contemplation, the warlock grinned and selected the makeup he wanted to use. “Close your eyes.”

 

Alec definitely wasn’t prepared for the poking and prodding against his eyelid. “Ow! What are you doing?” He heard Magnus chuckle and he had to resist rolling his eyes. “I’m using some eyeliner as a base, you’ll survive, Darling.” The other replied. “I doubt it.” Alec grumbled.

 

After Magnus was finished poking at his eyelids, Alec felt something soft brush against his skin. “What now?”

“Eyeshadow.”

 

Eyeshadow took a bit longer than the base. Alec though he felt two different brushes against his skin, which wouldn’t be a surprise since Magnus owned thousands of them.

 

“You can open your eyes now. I’ll do the eyeliner, then I’ll let you do mascara.”

 

Eyeliner was a bit of a disaster, though Magnus ended up saving it. Mascara was nearly a disaster as well, Alec nearly took his eye out. Magnus had to again save the day and help Alec learn how to apply it properly.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile when they were finally done.

 

“What? Does it look bad?”

“Look.”

 

Alec turned to look at the mirror and couldn’t help but gasp a little. Most of the eyeshadow was black, like the eyeliner, but at the center of his eyelids was a shimmery dark blue eyeshadow that brought out his eyes. “Woah...I look…”

 

“Unbelievably hot?” Magnus interrupted with a smirk.

Alec smiled a little. “You think that?”

“Of course.” The warlock smiled and rose a little on his toes to kiss Alec gently. “Now, let’s go show you off.” He took his boyfriend’s hands and pulled him out his apartment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The photo is what I was imagining Alec's eye makeup looking like. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts on my Tumblr, larlarinlalaland.


End file.
